Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white paw. History In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In the epilogue, she is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister, Leafkit and her mother, Sandstorm, and is named Squirrelkit by her mother, for her bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In the beginning of the book, she follows a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw and Thornclaw. When Brambleclaw scents her, Thornclaw reluctantly allows her to stay with them. They then meet a badger at Snakerocks, and run away. Her mentor, Dustpelt, is furious at her for not going training with him, and makes her look after the elders. Brambleclaw helps her by changing the elders' bedding, while she gets the mouse bile. : She went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. She found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. : The young warrior Brambleclaw spends much of his time at odds with young Squirrelpaw, but when he receives a prophecy from Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight with the other cats called to the journey, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt(as well as Stormfur, though he was not part of the prophecy), she managed to tag along. : During the journey, she got stuck in some "fence stuff" while the six cats were running away from a dog, and while the others were fighting over what to do, Feathertail saved her by rubbing chewed-up dock leaves on her fur. : When they reach the sun-drown place, Brambleclaw falls into the ocean and Squirrelpaw jumps in to save him. They end up in the cave where Midnight, whom they discover to be a badger, lives, and Midnight tells them that Twolegs will destroy their home to make new Thunderpaths, and that the Clans must find a new home as soon as possible. Moonrise : She continues her journey with the other questing cats to return home, this time traveling through the mountains, meeting a group of cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water. It is noted that Stormfur has a crush on her. : When Stormfur was imprisoned by the Tribe of Rushing Water, she and the others tried to save him, and she came up with the idea to disguise themselves in mud like Tribe cats so that they wouldn't get caught. Dawn : Squirrelpaw returned to the forest after much traveling, and after the death of Feathertail in the Cave of Rushing Water. : She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. : The Twolegs have done much damage by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock. : Squirrelpaw has a dream where Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat, comes to her, and tells her where her sister Leafpaw is. Squirrelpaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe rescue the cats who were captured by the Twolegs (including Leafpaw and Mistyfoot) and is devastated when Graystripe is taken. : Her good friend, Shrewpaw, was killed by a monster, when it broke his neck. : She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign at HighStones. : She journeys with the rest of the Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the Tribe, who offer them shelter and food. : At the end of the book, she confesses her love to Brambleclaw when she realizes he might be jealous of her and Stormfur, assuring him that her heart belongs with him. : Beyond the mountains they find their new lakeside home. Starlight : Squirrelpaw helped to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories with Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot, since the RiverClan representatives were no longer with them. : She fell into the hollow, scooped out area that became ThunderClan's camp. : She receives her warrior name when the Clans arrive, and is now known as Squirrelflight. : She fought in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tried to take over. : Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw, after he believed Hawkfrost's reason for fighting for Mudclaw, and their relationship is broken off. Twilight : Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continue to fight as Ashfur acts romantically towards Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw spends more time with his brother, and the two grow incredibly bitter. : Her sister runs away with her love, Crowfeather, even though she is a medicine cat and the two are in different Clans. : At the end of the book, when badgers attack, and Sootfur and Cinderpelt are killed, they seem to rekindle their friendship in the heat of the moment when she realizes she is more worried about Brambleclaw than she is for Ashfur. Midnight brings a WindClan patrol to help drive away the badgers, along with Leafpool and Crowfeather. Sunset : Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love each other again. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient way. : On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring them. Ashfur grows angry at her and Brambleclaw so he begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool had a sign from StarClan telling her that Brambleclaw was the right choice. : Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost and set her father, Firestar, free from the fox trap he had been caught in. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Squirrelflight has three kits with Brambleclaw: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Since her milk didn't come, Ferncloud and Daisy took care of them, and Squirrelflight slept in the warrior's den, instead of the nursery. Since she did not have kits to absorb her time, Squirrelflight decided to carry on with her regular warrior duties. Dark River : In Dark River, Squirrelflight goes and brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory when Hollypaw visited RiverClan on her own to check on her friend, Willowpaw, who is also the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Outcast : In Outcast, she is the mentor of Foxpaw, one of Ferncloud's many kits. : The Tribe of Rushing Water is attacked by other cats and she is one of the cats that goes there and help. : She gives Foxpaw to Sorreltail to train while she is away. Sorreltail was Sandstorm's first apprentice, and Foxpaw is Sorreltail's first "apprentice". : She was only one who noticed Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw eavesdropping on her and some other cats conversation with Firestar, saying that Lionpaw's tail was sticking out. She agreed to let the kits come with them to the mountains, saying that it will be a good experience for them. : Squirrelflight and Hollypaw went to WindClan to convince Crowfeather to join them soon after. :At the tribe's camp, when it was time to attack the intruders she was the only clan cat other than Jaypaw to stay behind with the kit-mothers and older tribe warriors. ''Eclipse : Squirrelflight returns back from the mountains with her children, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, and her mate, Brambleclaw. She continues Foxpaw's mentoring. Squirrelflight works hard on the warrior duties, and when ThunderClan is ambushed by WindClan she fights as hard as she can. After the battle, Jaypaw goes to see if she was okay and if she saw Leafpool yet. She says she hasn't and then her son sees a pool of blood by where she was standing, and realized her belly had been cut open. He rushes her to Leafpool's den, where Squirrelflight almost dies. Luckily her sister and her son keep her alive. At the end she watches her son and daughter become warriors, gaining the names of Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Family Members '''Mother:' : Sandstorm: Living (As of Outcast) Father: : Firestar: Living (As of Outcast) Mate: : Brambleclaw: Living (As of Outcast) Sons: : Lionblaze: Living (As of Outcast) : Jaypaw Living: (As of Outcast) Daughter: : Hollyleaf: Living (As of Outcast) Sister: : Leafpool: Living (As of Outcast) Aunt: : Princess: Living according to an interview with Erin Hunterhttp://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/2998 Cousin: : Cloudtail: Living (As of Outcast) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters